The not so subtle rules
by rellik-tida
Summary: Things that a normal Vongola subordinate needs to keep in mind when dealing with the more eccentric members of the organisation. Hint Xanxus/Squalo.


**The not so subtle rules**

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters do not belong to me, unfortunately or me and fortunately for everyone else

There are many unspoken rules that one needs to follow when working under an organisation such as the Vongola. Of course most of them are just the usual logical ones… Always be alert and ready for a fight… Be careful who you talk to about the organisation's plans… Have trust in your comrades and cooperate with them…

The top priorities of these rules are, however, the ones one must obey when dealing with the other members within the organisation. This is because while to be killed _for _the organisation is okay, being killed _by_ the organisation you work for is just downright shameful.

Normal members are of course the people as _normal _you will get in the mafia and dealing with them are relatively easy seeing as you're one of them. The real problem comes when you're dealing with members that are _not so_ normal.

Take the Varia for example. Just by being the 'assassination squad' of the Vongola alone makes most of the Vongola both respect and fear of them, add their Boss and its current line-up of members…well… precautions are needed when handling them…

The Varia holds their boss, Xanxus, at a higher position than the Vongola boss himself, some even believing him to be more suitable than the Vongola boss, thus any praises towards the Jyuudaime will not go down very well with the Varia. Talking about boss, Xanxus himself is even more of a walking dynamite than Gokudera Hayato (and _that_ say something) and seems to be able to get ticked off by every single thing on Earth, whether it be alive or not. Hell, a misguided newcomer once commented to him about how _nice_ his guns were and was replied by being greeted in the face by said guns. Because of this most members do their best to stay well away from Xanxus (five metres minimum should Jyuudaime be around, ten metres minimum should he not, and run for your _life_ should any other Varia upper echelon be present). Still there are some who tries to get close to him believing that there lies a _softer_ side to him under all the roughness on the surface.

This brings us to another member of the Varia, Levi, him being the one responsible for the Xanxus cult within the Vongola. Badmouthing Xanxus in the presence of Lavi is like praying for Zeus to strike you down with lighting. Rumour even has it that he has constructed a Xanxus shrine (also known as "Sanctuary for Xanxus' worshippers") somewhere near the Varia base, for himself and any other Xanxus worshippers (you have to pass a test by proving your dedication to Xanxus in someway, but Varia members don't have to do this, to admitted in) to adore and love their idol somewhere relatively far away enough from him, as to avoid endangering their life.

There seem to only be one person who dares to express their love for Xanxus openly right in front of him. Said person unsurprisingly enough is Squalo. Of course with the sudden increase of _private nightly meetings_ between him and Xanxus being scheduled, and judging by how his sword practice hours seems to half itself the next day after these meetings, it appears that he has the _right_ to do so. Naturally after discovering this, the Vongola uses the opportunity for all its worth and all members will always relay their messages for Xanxus through Squalo. Nevertheless, it should not be misunderstood that everyone does not fear Squalo; he just is _somewhat_ easier to deal with and understood than Xanxus.

Also let it be noted that unlike Levi, who you can rather easily get on his good side by uttering some praises of Xanxus. Try singing praises for Xanxus to Squalo and you can stop worrying about getting on his good side, and start thinking of some _extremely_ good plans for surviving the encounter that will leave _some_ body parts intact. It is well known that the act of singing praises for Xanxus publicly is the exclusive rights of Squalo, for any other that wishes to perform such action; there is Levi's Xanxus shrine.

The other two to look out for from the Varia are Lussuria and Belphegor (since the only thing Mammon cares about is his money, as long as you stay clear from that, you're fine).

Lussuria is a rather weird case, while he is avoided by many of the male population of the Vongola; he gets along tremendously well with the female population. According to the female, he has a really good personality once you get to know him and is also much more understanding than other males in the organisation. Males that have gotten to know him also said similar things, so really it's up to the individual whether they wants to befriend him or not. …On a side note, Lussuria is currently on vacation in Thailand and bets are being circulated around the base on whether he'll return as he left or… not.

Lastly, Belphegor. Although he has become more stable than he was years ago, it is advised to not treat him as a commoner, and if he ever initiate a physical contact with you…start praying to the gods that it was accidental. Moreover, the time to _really_ be careful about being near him is if he's near any sharp objects or is in danger of bleeding. This being said, his subordinates get _awfully_ edgy when they see him doing any paper work.

But then in the end it is probably by being around these people that life in Vongola can be so amusing… As long as one always keep certain facts in mind…

Note: Now that I've read it...it's so boring! Forgive me if I've bored bored people out of their mind, I just had the desire to ramble. Not used to writing fanfic in general, so please point out any mistakes I've made.


End file.
